Sonic Forces:The Rookie's Reborn
by Greninjaboy143
Summary: It had been 3 months since Team Sonic defeated Dr.Eggman's Army In the War for Mobius And Carla the Hawk(The Rookie)Had left the resistance to help out other people.Also Making A new Friend Called Jay the Hedgehog.But When Enemy from their past returns,more powerful than ever,These two are gonna have to team up to take him down with new powers!
1. Prologue

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog!He is rightfully Owned by The Sega Company of America and Japan. Precure is also not owned by me,but is owned by Toei enjoy the beginning of this Sonic forces Crossover with Precure.**

It Had been only 3 months since the battle against Eggman's Army after Team Sonic had came together and took his army down along with his new work partner...Infinite.

The World Of Mobius was still lying in ruin after the war,but all the people was helping out with construction to rebuild their for the residents of Mobius,they had peaceful days without Eggman around.

It was also peaceful for the former of Team Sonic,Carla the Hawk,who helped out during the war against Eggman's the war,She decided to leave the resistance to help out other people who were still struggling after the impact of the war.

And that is what she did,She helped out with the construction around Mobius(Mainly the city)and helped people move back into their homes,something she very happy with doing.

She was relaxed knowing that everyone was safe from Eggman's army and Infinite,and that everyone could live their lives without worry.

Little did she know that a new adventure would sprout,leaving her and a new friend to meet some kind of tiny animal from another world,Gain a new form and powers from the same world from where the tiny animal with wings came from,and fight against the otherworldly threats from a returning threat.

These Two heroes are the Rookie Precure Duo!


	2. An Enemy Returns Part 1

I do not own Precure or Sonic the hedgehog.Sonic the hedgehog's owner is The Sega Company.Precure is owned by Toei Animation and Animax.Plz Enjoy this story.Hope you like it.!!!!

Narrator:It was a nice yellow evening in the city where everybody was chilling out,Playing games,and helping people out with supplies.So it was a good day in the city.Especially for Carla the Hawk because she knew that everyone would be safe from Eggman and Infinite.Or she thought they would...

Construction worker #1:Alright bring the bricks over here!!Easy...Easy...(Crane sets the bricks down)

Construction worker#1:Alright that's a good landing spot,Right there!!

Mr.Charter:Good job Boys!!Now let's start putting the rest of these bricks on!!!

Narrator:Carla walks toward Mr.Charter holding a box.

Carla:Here's some supplies Mr.Charter.I think this will be enough supplies to finish rebuilding the library.

Mr.Charter:Ah thank you young lady...You know I feel that all of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you.

Carla:Oh...don't thank me...Thank Sonic's team for getting this war finished.

Mr.Charter:But you helped them out during the war,Right?

Carla:Yes sir I did.

Mr.Charter:Well then you have much to contribute then they do,And we are extremely grateful for what you and Team Sonic did for Mobius.

Carla:Aww...thanks Mr.Charter,That's really nice of you to say.

Mr.Charter:You're Welcome young lady.

(Carla looks at her watch)

Carla:Oh...Its almost 8:20,I better get home.

Carla:See ya later Mr.Charter!!!

(She uses her wire attack on the Nearby building)

Mr.Charter:Goodbye Kid!!Have a good night!!

Carla*Faded*I will.See you tomorrow!!

Mr.Charter:Ah...She's such a nice kid.

Construction Worker#2:Hey Mr.Charter,We found a mask while clearing the rubble from the city attack.

Mr.Charter:Hm...That mask looks oddly familiar...

Construction worker#3:We also found this ruby near the Imperial tower where Eggman had his final battle.

Mr.Charter:I feel like I saw that ruby before as well...

Mr.Charter:Eh...Its probably nothing serious,put it in the dumpster.

Construction worker#2:Okay then.You heard him boys!!Throw it in the garbage truck!!

Narrator:The workers put the ruby and the mask in the garbage can then put in the garbage truck so it can be taken away.

(The red ruby starts glowing)

(Scene ends)

Narrator:On the way to the Garbage dump,The truck hits a lot of bumps on the road.Since the mask was right next to the ruby,It reacted very weirdly.

Narrator:Then when the truck hit a speed bump,The Mask and the Ruby flew out the truck and landed on the concrete sidewalk!!

Narrator:It sat there untill a jackal noticed both of the items and recognized them immediately.

Jackal:Oh...(Chuckles)It's good to see you again old friend...

Jackal*Laughs quietly*

Narrator:The Jackal picks up the two items and runs off...

(Scene ends)

Narrator:Carla was using her wire attack to get back to her house by having the wire cling to other buildings to help her swing around the city.

Carla:Im so grateful that Knuckles gave me this wire attack so I could get around.

Carla:Otherwise without it,I would pretty much be dead right now.

Carla:Oh...I think is see my house in the distance.Better find a landing point.

Narrator:Carla swings on the last few houses before her stop.She then deactivates her wire attack sending her down in a slanted direction toward her house.

Narrator:She Does A few flips before she hits the ground and then she sticks the landing without wobble.

Carla:Woo hoo!!!!!Perfect landing!I knew some gymnastics classes would help in the future.

Narrator:Carla Walks up the sidewalk leading up to her house.

Carla:Its a good thing I brought my key with me.Or else I would be sleeping outside.

Narrator:Carla uses her key to get into her house.(Pretty much not a nest)

Carla:Ah...Home sweet home.MOM I'M HOME!!!!

Carla's Mom:Welcome home sweetie.How was your day today Carla?

Carla:Oh nothing much Mom,Just helping out the city folk in reconstruction.

Carla's Mom:That's good to hear honey.Well its a good thing I just finished making dinner,You must be starving.

Carla:I sure am Mom.What are we having tonight mom?

Carla's Mom:I'm glad you asked hon...Tonight we are having...chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes...Your Favorite!

Carla:Wow chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes mom?!?!?Thanks a lot mom!!I love Chicken nuggets!

Carla's Mom:I know you do honey.Now eat up,You've been working all day hon.

Carla:Okay then...Thanks for the food!!

Narrator:She starts eating the chicken nuggets bit by bit to savor the flavor.

(Me:(Hey that rhymes)

Carla's Mom:So honey I have big news for you!!!

Carla:Okay...What is it mom?

Carla's Mom:So I got a call from an associate from the Junior Agent Society(JAS)And they wanted me to ask you if you want a spot!!!

Narrator:Carla almost spit out the food she was eating when she heard that one line.

Carla:WHAT?!?!?!?!?

Carla's Mom:Yep they called and asked if you could join the team!

Carla:There is no way!!!!Why do they want me on the team?!?!

Carla's Mom:Well they heard about how you saved the world alongside Team Sonic against Eggman's army.

Carla's Mom:So they said your skills could be useful on the team honey...

Carla:Wow!!I...I don't know what to say...I mean should I or Should I not??

Carla's Mom:Calm down Carla.I know this is a big opportunity,but you need to take a big breath and calm down.

Carla's Mom:Okay...Now do you want to accept the opportunity or do you want to decline.

Carla:Hm...(Nods her head swinging her pony tail up and down)

Carla:I'll accept it!!But im not so sure about this...

Carla's Mom:Don't worry honey,You'll be fine.All you got to do is show your pride and your skills and prove that you have what it takes.

Carla*sighs*Thanks mom.

Carla*yawns*I'm feeling tired.I think I'm gonna go to bed.

Carla's Mom:Okay honey.Don't forget to clean up your plate.

Carla:Can do mom!

Narrator:Carla picked her plate and threw the crumbs in the trash before washing off her plate.

Carla:Good night mom.See you tomorrow.

Carla's Mom:Good night honey.Be sure to wake up before 10:00 because that when you start tomorrow.

Carla*walking up the stairs*Ok I will mom.Good night!

Narrator:Carla walks up the stairs to her room then closes the door to change into her pj's.When the door was closed...

Carla:WOO HOO!!!YAY I'VE BEEN PICKED TO BE ON THE JUNIOR AGENT SOCIETY!!!!!THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!!!!

Carla's Mom:Honey!!Calm down up there!!

Carla:Okay mom!!Oooohh I can't wait for tomorrow.Oh!!But I better get some sleep.Don't want to be tired on the first day.

Narrator:Carla put on her pink pajamas before she went to bed.Her pajamas had a pink poka dot design and a yellow star in the middle.

Narrator:Carla gets into her bed and turns on her night light before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

(Scene ends)

Meanwhile*

Narrator:The Jackal ran back to his house at full speed making sure that nobody knew what he had.

Narrator:After a little bit more running,he finally made back to his house.He then ran inside his house,Locked all the doors and windows,also closing all window sheets.After doing all of that,He set the ruby and the mask on his table.

Jackal:Yes...I've made it back home,So now I can get to work.

Jackal:How are you old friend...?Since me and you have been seperated during the war,you've must have been through a rough time haven't you...

picks up the ruby*

Jackal:Well there will be no more of that!No more getting tortured by our enemies!No more of our plans getting ruined!

Jackal:And I promise you no one will get in our way again.And when we get our own power back,It'll all be worth it...

Jackal:Now help me old friend...Let's become...Infinite once again...

Narrator:Jackal picks up the mask and puts it on his face and then puts the ruby on his chest.

Starts Floating*

Infinite:Now citizens,prepare your fates,FOR INFINITE HAS RETURNED!!

Infinite:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Narrator:By Activating the Phantom Ruby,It sent out a shockwave of energy so strong,It could reach out to at least 2 miles.

Zooms out Infinite's House and goes to Carla's House*

Carla*Wakes up*

Carla:AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

Carla*Gasping*What was that????

Carla:It felt something was trying to manipulate my mind...

Carla:Maybe...Im just having a nightmare...

Carla:But it didn't feel like a dream...It felt like it was real...

Carla:I've got a bad feeling about this...

Carla:I better get back to sleep,Its still only like...3:00 IN THE MORNING!!!!!!

Carla:Oh well,I still got 7 hours of sleep left.

Narrator:And knowing that,Carla put her head on the her pillow and started closing her eyes to fall asleep.

Screen Fades to Black*

(Scene Ends)

(THE NEXT DAY!!!!!!!)

Narrator:The sun was out in full blast early in the morning as the the sun shines through the window and hits right on Carla's eyes as she was sleeping.

Narrator:Carla's eyes start to twitch as she could not take anymore sunlight that the sun was giving her.

Narrator:Her eyes start opening from the sun's rays hitting her eye lids.

Narrator:She then opens her eyes fully to reveal her shining red eyes in the sun.

Carla*Yawns*

Carla:Good morning world.It looks like its gonna be a good day today.

Carla:That reminds me...What time is it?

She looks at her clock*

Carla:Oh 9:30...

(Her Eyes widen)

Carla:WAIT 9:30!!!!!!OH NO,I SLEPT TOO LONG!!!!!NOW I ONLY HAVE 30 MINUTES TO GET READY AND HEAD DOWN TO THE JUNIOR AGENT SOCIETY!!!

Carla:I'VE GOTTA HURRY UP AND GET READY AND GET THERE BEFORE IM LATE!!!!!

Narrator:Carla jumped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom as quick as she could to get herself ready quickly before she was late.

Narrator:She straightened out her ponytail and eyebrows to make sure she looked good on the first day.

Narrator:She then ran out the bathroom to her room almost hitting a wall on the way.

Narrator:Then She went through her closet to find her usual clothes.

Carla:Ha!Found them!

Narrator:She took out a pink shirt with white and yellow slanted stripes and put it on.

Narrator:She then put on her orange and white shoes that she loved to wear.

Narrator:Finally,She found her white gloves with a yellow arrow on them.

Carla:All right,I think im ready to go.

Carla*Looks around her room*Oh!!I can't forget my Wispon.

Narrator:Carla goes near her nightstand and picks up her Void Wispon.

Carla:Alright...NOW im ready.

Carla:And its Only 9:40 I got 20 Minutes to be there in time.

Carla:I got to go right now before I'm late.

Narrator:Carla runs down the stairs into the Kitchen area where her mom is already waiting.

Carla's Mom:Good morning honey.Took you a while to wake up.

Carla:I don't want to speak about it right now.*Picks up a banana*

Carla:Sorry I have to cut this talk short mom,But I have to go because I've only got 15 minutes left untill my mission starts.

Carla's Mom*Giggles*Well I Won't stop you.Good luck out there today.*Kisses Carla*Love you.

Carla*Puts Her Void Wispon on her back*Love you too mom.

Carla:See you later!!*Waks out the door*

Carla:Okay...Now the fast part.

Carla*Starts running then jumps*

Carla:Junior Agent Society...Here I come*Uses her wire attack on a tree*

(Scene Ends)

Narrator:Carla Is swinging from tree to tree trying to make it to the city for a shortcut.

Carla:Alright I think I can make it In good time.And let's see...I've only got...10 minutes!!!

Carla:Oh shoot!!I Have to hurry before im late!

Narrator:Carla starts using her wire attack more rapidly to move faster.

Narrator:But the Wire attack misses one of the branches making Carla fall to the ground.

Carla:AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Falls Face flat on the ground*

Carla:Ow!!

Carla:That stinking hurt!!

Carla:Dang it!!Now im gonna be late!!

Narrator:Then she sees something shining in the bushes.

Carla:What's that?

Narrator:She walks over between the bushes and finds a glowing pink rock with white stripes.

Carla:Whoa...what is this...

Carla:It Looks like...Some kind of diamond?

Carla*picks up the diamond*

Carla:I can feel Happiness inside this diamond.

Carla:I really don't know what's going on...*goes into Carla's mind*

Carla:Uhh...What's going on?

Narrator:She's sees something red in the distance.

Carla:Wait what's that...

Narrator:The image starts getting clearer.

Carla*Gasps*That looks like...No!!!It can't be...

Vision ends*

Carla:Aaahhh!!Phew...Im still in the real world..

Carla:But in that Vision...There's no way he's returned...Me and Sonic destroyed him 3 months ago...

Carla:But if he is back...I've got to make sure this city is safe...

Carla:Wait...What time is it?

Carla:Aww man...I've got 3 minutes left.

Carla:Now im gonna be late.

She looks in the distance*

Carla:Ah...I see bushes,trees...A Void Wisp...

Eyes widen*

Carla:WAIT!!!A VOID WISP!!SINCE I HAVE A VOID WISPON,I CAN USE THE WISP'S POWER TO GET ME TO THE JUNIOR AGENTS SOCIETY ON TIME!!

Carla:Oh...but I better take this diamond with me.Or else who knows what can happen to it.

Puts the diamond in her pocket then runs over to the Void wisp*

Carla:Alright!!Now that the wisp is in the Wispon,Its time to teleport.

Carla*Holds her Wispon in the air*Okay here I go!!

Carla:VOID WISPON ACTIVATE!!!!

Narrator:After Saying those words,She becomes surrounded in a purple void and dissapears.

Narrator:But what she didn't notice was a pair of red eyes watching her from a bush.

Unknown voice:Oh...This will be great info to give to Infinite...hehehehehe...

Me:Dang that was long.But this good for now.

Me:Stay tuned for Part 2.

Me:All criticism is allowed.It will help me get Better.

Me:See you later.


End file.
